


Plus one

by peptalkrobodt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom!Hawke, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, top!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptalkrobodt/pseuds/peptalkrobodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a magical butthole and he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus one

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, this is over 500 words. I guess that makes up for it being late *shrug emoji*

“Fuck me,” The dark haired mage gasped, fisting his hands into his own hair as Anders twisted the glass dildo inside of him. Raising an eyebrow, Anders smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Hawke’s raised knee. 

“Are you sure, love?” He teased, pushing the toy deeper into him and watching as he arched up off the sheets in pleasure. “You look like you’re having fun like this…” And he did; his cock was hard and jutting up against his stomach, smearing pre come over the dark hairs there.

“ _Anders_ ,” Hawke growled, and Anders gave in, his own length pressed painfully against the lacing of his trousers. He gave a soft hum, and slowly pulled the dildo out of Hawke’s slicked hole, when suddenly there was a hand on his wrist, holding it in place. “No.”

“ _No_?” Anders parroted, looking up at the other man, worried for a second that perhaps he was doing something wrong. That thought ended abruptly, however, when he saw the wicked smirk on Hawke’s lips. 

“I want _this_ ,” He explained, tapping a finger twice against the back of Anders’ hand, forcing the toy back into himself, “ _And_ you.”

Anders thought he might have died, then.

He watched Hawke’s face for a moment for any hint that he may have been joking, and with the small, confident nod that Hawke gave him, he stepped back to unlace himself, fingers fumbling in excitement. 

Hawke sat up to watch him undress, fucking himself with the dildo lazily as he smirked at the blonde mage. It didn’t take Anders long to shed his clothes, and he stood at the end of the bed, his hips between Hawke’s knees and his hands along his hips. 

“You’re sure about this?” He asked softly, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips. Hawke hummed in approval and nipped at Anders’ lip before pulling back to smirk at him.

“Get on with it man,” Hawke scolded, and Anders wrinkled his nose at him before reaching for the vial of oil again, slicking his cock before lining it up against Hawke’s hole, and nudging the end of the dildo. Holding his breath, he pushed himself in.

It was tighter than anything he could remember feeling, and Hawke’s stuttered gasping almost had him coming right there, and as the other man lay back on the bed, Anders reached down, holding the dildo in place as he pushed in all the way. Hawke whimpered, his fist against his lips as he adjusted to the feeling, and with another small nod, he encouraged Anders to start moving.

He thrust in slow, making sure that Hawke was comfortable before he picked up a rhythm. The man below him cursed and writhed, closing his hand around his own cock, pulling at it hard as Anders panted. 

It wasn’t long before Hawke came, stifling his cry behind his hand, which would have disappointed Anders, had it not been for the fact that his ass clenched viciously around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him with a shout. He fisted his hands in the sheets as he rode the aftershocks, thrusting erratically into his lover, who was panting raggedly below him. Anders kissed him hard, moaning softly against his lips before Hawke pushed him away, playfully shoving at his hips.

“Get out,” He complained, wriggling his hips, and Anders obliged, slowly pulling his cock from his lover, and then removing the dildo as well. As Anders darted out to the bathroom to clean up, Hawke repositioned himself on the sheets, sprawling out over his stomach to show off the mess of come and lube between his thighs. He stretched, giving a content sigh when Anders came back with a warm cloth, settling between his legs to clean up the mess he’d left. 

“How was that?” He asked softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the small of Hawke’s back. The other man gave a happy hum and looked over his shoulder.

“Perfect,” He answered, wriggling his hips again, “But my ass hurts.” Anders snorted at him, tossing the cloth onto the floor and shimmied up to cuddle with his lover. “And what about you?”

“It was… uncomfortable, actually, but not so bad.” He hummed, gathering Hawke up in his arms and nuzzling into the back of his neck, “It felt like you had fun, and that’s what got me.”

“Sap,” Hawke spat, closing his eyes as Anders peppered kisses over his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Now who’s the sappy one?”


End file.
